Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Book 5
by Firin Quik
Summary: What happened after the Battle of the Labyrinth? When will Kronos attack? HOW will Kronos attack? What will happen between Percy and Annabeth *cough* Percabeth packed *cough* ? Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first ever Fan Fic. I want to know if anyone likes it (I hope so!). So please R&R!**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV-

His jet black hair was streaming behind him, his eyes were closed and his mouth was curved upwards in a perpetual smile. My head rested on his shoulder and I smiled as he bent his head and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

I woke up in bed caked in sweat, my mouth still shaped to an imaginary kiss. Then the pain came. The realisation that it had been a dream. That he didn't love me. That Percy didn't love me. _NO!_ I screamed mentally. I love Luke. I always did. I always will. _Do you really?_ A voice in my head said _Is that traitor ever there when you fall? Does he help you when need it? Does he even like you?_

_YES! _I yelled back but I knew I wasn't even fooling myself.

_Admit __that you love Percy… it'll make my job much easier _the voice in her head retorted.

_OK _I sighed mentally _I love him, happy now?_

_And?_

_And he's… not bad looking… and, UGH I can't believe I'm saying this, I'd really like it if… if he loved me too…_

_I think your prayers may be answered _Said the voice mysteriously before disappearing completely. But it was right I realised. I loved him. At this I felt joy course through my body. I would tell him tonight. That was when doubt hit me. What if- What if he didn't return my feelings…? No I would tell him tonight and nothing would change my mind!

Percy's POV-

I was dreaming again. I saw her with her long blonde curls swaying in the wind. She was beautiful. I bent my head down and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

At this point I woke. My lips were still curled upwards in a smile and my arms were wrapped around an imaginary figure. Annabeth. It was getting harder to act normal around her. To smile and laugh as she joked with me. I wanted to scream out that I loved her. But then there was Luke. I was certain she still loved him. More certain than I had ever been before and this knowledge broke my heart. But I WOULD tell her no matter what. Tonight I would tell her.

***

Annabeth's POV-

My heart was pounding as I raced towards the beach. Percy had said he wanted to tell me something at the beach tonight. What was it? But that thought was at the back of my mind. It was the perfect chance to tell him my feelings. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I ran on.

Percy's POV-

I lay, relatively calmly for the situation, on the shore. There was a rustling sound in the bushes behind me. I turned around to see Annabeth, as beautiful as ever, panting as she pushed through the bushes. I smiled when I saw her and she returned the smile. As she sat beside me I could almost hear my heart pounding. I turned to her

"I'm going to cut right to the point Wise Girl" I said

"Go ahead Seaweed brain, I've got a little announcement of my own to make afterwards" She replied. I raised an eyebrow then continued

"We've been friends for many years" I said "But over the years I- I've come to realise you're something more" I looked her in the eye "Annabeth I know you still love Luke but… I love you!" I blurted it out making me look even stupider (if that was even possible), I looked down at the ground "I- I hope we can still be friends…" Then she did something I never expected. She stepped forward and kissed me full on the lips.

"We can be more than friends Seaweed Brain" she whispered. We kissed passionately for what must have been at least 5 minutes and we ended up rolling around the beach together laughing and kissing for what must have been another 10. I was loving this day! It was the best in my life. Then my face turned deadly serious and my heart turned to lead

"What about Luke?" I asked, dreading the answer more than anything else in my life

"Luke is trash" she responded "You were right… for once" Everything was right in the world.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't no if anyone actually likes this story but I decided to post this anyway. After this I need 5 reviews to continue.**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV-

"ANNABETH, PERCY!" a voice yelled. Grover. At that moment he burst through the bushes. He looked at us and gasped. Then he smirked. Trying to keep the heat from my face I said

"What are you doing here Grover?" in my coldest tone.

"Better question what you're doing" he smirked.

Percy's POV-

After Grover explained he had been sent to look for us (we were out after curfew) Annabeth gave him a lecture on intruding on other people's privacy.

"Cut him some slack" I said, putting my arm around her shoulders and drawing her close "He didn't realise what we were doing"

"Yeah what _were_ you doing?"

Our faces reddened in unison. Sounding surprisingly like Annabeth I said

"If it was any of your business we'd have told you by now!"

"Maybe I should tell Mr. D about this, I'm sure a God would be able to get something out of you…" said Grover with a smirk.

"GO GROVER!" shouted Annabeth "GO AWAY!"

"Yeah maybe I should leave you two lovebirds alone…" and with a laugh he turned and walked away. Then, almost as an afterthought he tossed behind him the comment "Chiron wanted you by the way, something about an important quest".

Annabeth's POV-

(Starting at when Grover leaves)

I leaned over kissed Percy.

"Looks like that messed up our evening…" I said. With his arm around my shoulders we walked slowly towards the Big House. Several people noticed my tired head leaning against Percy's shoulder and started hurriedly talking with their friends. I was sure that by tomorrow the whole camp would be buzzing with rumours about me and Percy, but I didn't really care. Why should I? I loved Percy, he loved me and we were about to go on a quest together. Could this day get any better?

**Remember I need 5 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know I said 5 reviews and I only got 4. Anyway thanks to all who DID review! (I tried to make this one a bit longer Demeter And Artemis Rock) The Percabeth comes later on in this one.**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV-

As me and Annabeth walked into the Big House Chiron raised an eyebrow. I was about to ask him what he was looking at when I realised Annabeth still had her head resting on my shoulder. I blushed and went to move away but _she_ showed no sign of doing so. I shrugged mentally. I certainly didn't mind it there.

"I'm pretty sure Grover told you about the quest" said Chiron, always one to cut to the point "but did he tell you what you'll actually be doing?" We shook our heads. "I didn't think so. It's simple really; the Gods recently came into possession of a magical gong. Whenever it rang everyone in range except the user would be sent into a deep sleep."

"Yeah so what's the problem?" I asked.

"It's been stolen" He replied bluntly. I didn't question him. That's all he was going to tell us and I knew it. Offering Annabeth my hand I stood up.

"Guess we'll be in the attic..." I said.

Annabeth's POV-

Truthfully, with my head on Percy's shoulder I almost fell asleep. Something about him just made me feel happy and wonderful, like nothing could go wrong. Thing was, that was dangerous with Percy because something _always_ did. His movement woke me and taking his hand we walked up to the attic. The minute we set foot in the room green mist spilled out of the Mummy's mouth and a voice sounded through the room.

_Two lovers alone shall venture south_

_To find the gong of gods in the Spider's mouth _(I jumped at this part)

_The love of these heroes shall be put to the test_

_By the evil demon of Esyther Kest_

_The demon resides in the lair of death_

_You will be aided by the man with breath_

"What cheery places these monsters live in" Percy whispered to me. I laughed at that. It felt good to laugh. We trudged down the stairs to face Chiron.

"Well?" he asked. Annabeth recited the prophecy. "Well that's rather specific" he commented "You leave tomorrow; you might want to start packing"

***

Percy's POV-

I sidled up to the guy at the desk, Annabeth at my side, and asked for two tickets to New York **(A/N: I'm pretty sure NY isn't South but it fits in with prophecy so hey**). Confused? I bet you're thinking 'Uh why? Is he crazy?' I'll explain. Well according to a book given to us by Chiron this mysterious Esyther Kest was a half spider-half god (born by Ares), with her lair in a New York subway.

"Sure that'll be $57.98 per person. It's a one night trip and you'll be in Carriage 7" I was about to say great or cool or something along those lines when I heard a loud crunch behind me. I spun around, motioning for Annabeth to get behind me, and drew Riptide. I found myself face to face with

"GROVER!?!" Annabeth exclaimed as a familiar Rasta cap bobbed up and down in front of us. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey guys I was…uh just uh-"

"Following us?" I suggested

"Yeah! Hey wait no I was uh just… spreading the word about Pan…yeah I was spreading the word about Pan!" he exclaimed

"Grover" Annabeth said, putting a hand on his shoulder "You're a really, really bad liar…"

Annabeth's POV-

I didn't know how to feel about Grover's sudden appearance. I was glad of course to have him along; he was my friend after all, but I was all too aware it meant I was no longer alone with Percy and I found that thought more than mildly annoying. I put it out of my mind. After Percy had taken one too many wrong turns and we ended up in the station's _café_ I playfully pushed him aside

"Let me give the directions Seaweed Brain, you might have perfect navigation on water but your map reading needs some work!"

"Does not!" retorted Percy punching me in the arm

"Does too!" I replied, giving him a shove

"Some things never change" Grover sighed and we both laughed. Percy picked me up and kissed me. "And some things do" he muttered, but I no longer heard nor cared.

***

Several hours later all of us were dreaming happily in our carriage. Well I was having a terrifying nightmare and woke up several times drenched in sweat but I mean apart from that we were all fine. I was just sitting there watching Percy. He really was quite handsome when he was asleep- even if he did drool. Then he stood up and came over to me. We had all slept in our clothes. This was a) because it was cold and b) because we hadn't got anything else. He put his arm around me and kissed me.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?" He whispered, clearly concerned. It was only at that moment I realised I was sobbing. I told him of the nightmare I had had, how I couldn't quite remember it but that it terrified me. He just nodded as if to say he understood and said

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can kiss me…" I suggested mischievously. He smiled.

**Thanks for reading all! I'm staying strict this time. 5 reviews or nothing (5 more). So R&R! Get your friends to R&R! Get your family to R&R! Just R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV-

I woke up that morning to find my arms wrapped around a warm Annabeth. Her head was rested on my shoulder and she was smiling beautifully. A stray lock of her blonde hair obscured one of her soft eyelids. I gently brushed it aside and kissed her gently. I was about to pull away and get up when her grey eyes flickered open and her smooth arms wrapped around my neck, pulling my lips down to hers.

"Morning Wise Girl" I said. Smiling she replied

"You too Seaweed Brain" she noticed my arm poised to push off the seat and stand up. Her pale brow furrowed gently "Where are you going" she said, laying her head against my shoulder.

"Well I was going to get breakfast, but I think you've changed my mind…". She smiled. There was a small sniff from the other side of the carriage and a soft voice brayed

"That is s-so beautiful!". Both our heads whipped around immediately.

"GROVER!" we exclaimed in unison "How long have you been watching?".

"Since about…" he tapped his chin, then said decisively "Since Annabeth woke up a couple of hours ago… something about nightmares and kissing?" We just stared.

***

Annabeth's POV-

We had just booked into our hotel and were kicking back in the room when Percy sat up from the bed. In truth I only noticed because I'd been…well watching him. Anyway, he sat up and said

"Have we actually got a plan?" This struck me as strange. Percy was not the one for plans. However much I loved him I couldn't help but laugh at his 'tactical' approach. It consisted of *Clever insult* Attack and free the 'damsel in distress' (normally yours truly) *Clever ending insult* Escape against all odds. Yep that was Percy all right.

"I guess we go to the Subway, kick this demon's butt and ride away victorious" I said casually "How about tomorrow night?" He laughed.

"Nice to see that 'wise' approach, Athena would be so proud!" I got up and kissed him on the lips.

"_I'm _Wise Girl remember…" I whispered. He just laughed harder.

***

I headed down to the Swimming pool later that day to find Percy already there, swimming around as if he owned the water (which in a way I suppose he did). I saw several girls sitting on the edge of a bench, giggling and watching him. Something had to be done about _that_. I walked to the side of the pool and made sure I had Percy's and the group of girl's attention. Then I stumbled and fell. As I did so I saw Percy surge towards me and catch me.

"Careful Wise Girl!" he cautioned

"Thanks Percy, you're the best!" I said loudly and clearly enough for the girls to hear and I flung my arms around him and kissed him. When we broke away he smiled at me and said

"Can I get that on tape?" I laughed.

"Grover sent me to get you" I told him, "he said they were serving enchiladas in the restaurant down the road"

"Come on then" he said and lifted me out of the water gently, before climbing out himself. As we left I slid my hand into his and turned half around. The girls were scowling at me. I smiled cutely and waved my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed, you really make my day! On another note I realized I forgot the disclaimer :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, that's Rick, because if I did the story would be **_**way **_**messed up.**

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV-

My long hair was streaming behind me as the wind ruffled it gently. My legs however pounded the ground repetitively and my heart was filled with sheer terror. I felt like someone had condemned me to Tartarus. I nearly threw up there and then. But one thing was stopping me.

"PERCY!" I screamed. Far ahead on the deck of a cruise ship stood Luke. But that wasn't what got me. His sword was pushed into the curve of Percy's neck. I screamed again "PERCY!" He looked up and smiled. Then his brow furrowed. He gasped as if realizing something for the first time then shouted back

"NO ANNABETH GO BACK! HE'LL GET YOU TOO IF YOU STAY HERE! RUN!" I saw Luke smile. He removed Backbiter from Percy's neck and allowed a puzzled looking Percy to stand up. Then he thrust his sword through his chest.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed and within seconds I was on the ship, holding Percy's head in my hands.

"No Annabeth…g-go…he'll let you free if y-you go no-now" he smiled. "I love you Annabeth" he whispered and with that he drew his last breath. I turned on Luke with a shout of anguish.

"No will you join us Annabeth, now do you see what we are capable of?" he said smiling smugly. _Never_ I thought. Only _one_ thought was in my mind. Revenge.

"DIE TRAITOR!" I screamed, trying to stop myself from crying. I grabbed Riptide from Percy's pocket, uncapped it and threw the lid at Luke.

"Ow" said Luke, rubbing his eye **(A/N: I know, I know it's been done with a hairbrush. Also Luke is not yet Kronos [In the dream only] intentionally)**. With that I thrust the shining bronze through his chest.

"That was for Percy" I said through gritted teeth "That was for Percy" and then I broke down and cried.

It was at that point I woke up.

"Are you ok Wise Girl?" asked a concerned Percy, standing over me. _Hmph _I thought _Déjà vu_.

"Yeah I'm fine…just a bad dream, nothing unusual" I said. He still was watching hesitantly as if to see if I was all right. Of course he knew as well as I did what dreams meant to half-bloods. I shivered. Gods I hoped it was just a regular dream. Finally he smiled

"Come on then, I told Grover we'd meet him by the subway, he's gone to scout out the area" he said. I jumped out of bed and jumped into a new pair of clothes I'd recently bought in the hotel shop.

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked and ran out of the door "Race you there!"

Percy's POV- **(A/N: I know, some readers don't like me switching POV's, but this is much easier to write in Percy's perspective. Other than that I'm doing because I can, so there :P)**

"You're on!" I shouted back as Annabeth sped from the room. I followed close behind laughing as I saw Annabeth queue for the elevator while I slid down the stair's handrail. I jumped of in the lobby and kicked open the grand doors. Then I stopped. Outside I saw a strange yet horrifying site. A huge spider-headed man was holding Grover up by the hooves. But that was the least of my worries. Standing over on a bridge, golden eyes glinting maliciously out of Luke's scarred eye sockets stood Kronos. Annabeth sped past me laughing but I grabbed her by the waist and clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked at me strangely then followed my finger to the stone bridge. She gasped.

"I've got to take down Kronos" I whispered to her "will you get Grover away from here if I-if I don't come back?" She looked down at the ground and when she looked up at me again there were tears in her eyes.

"No" she whispered "I'm going with you…this time there won't be a Calypso to help you heal…no I'm going with you…" I looked at her hard. Then I nodded. She kissed me on the lips gently

"It worked before, let's hope it works again" she said. I understood immediately. Mt. St. Helens. When she had nearly lost me. I understood her loss; I remembered what it was like to lose her. I nodded again.

"His scythe" I told her "If you distract him I'll get his scythe" this time she nodded. Hey, everyone likes a good nod once in a while I guess. I motioned forward and she chucked me her cap. Running forward she drew her dagger and hurled it at the scar running down Luke's face. I don't know how she knew but it was clearly a soft spot for he howled in pain and focused his attention on Annabeth, who was now defenceless. Great, now I had her to worry about as well. I ran as fast as I could without making a sound to behind Kronos.

"Ah Percy" he said turning around to face me. How did he know I was here? I was still invisible! "I've been expecting you and your little friends for some while now" he continued. As he talked I was thinking. Then it hit me. Stepping forward I yelled

"Were you expecting this?" and I called on all the sea inside me, focusing the entire expanse of the ocean at his scythe. _Father help me_ I prayed. I could feel my strength ebbing out of me and I knew I was dying, but I couldn't stop now. Suddenly his grip loosened and the scythe went flying out of his grasp.

"Annabeth!" I tried to yell. Thankfully she heard and turned from where she had just finished off the spider-man holding Grover and ran forward and gripped the scythe. With a yell she hurled at Kronos. It flew towards him, cutting through his very being. With a terrible screech his soul flew from his body and shattered into his body. We had won. Annabeth was safe. With that knowledge in my heart I drew my last breath.

**This story is not finished! 5 reviews and I'll update. If I get them today I'll update by tommorow lunch time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, all time for some unexpected plot twists!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO though I wish I did.**

**P.S I know I said tommorow but I've been really bored and I've been working on this for a while since before I published Chapter 5 so...hey**

Annabeth's POV-

No. Oh no. This wasn't happening. Percy wasn't…dead. I broke down and cried. It was true, Luke was dead but Percy had passed on too… Percy was dead! I screamed out to the sky, crying out my love for Percy in one single passionate shout. Grover tried to comfort me but I shook him off viciously.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed "GO AWAY!" I slumped against a wall, cradling Percy's head in my arms. I stroked his long hair and looked into his peaceful green eyes. It was true. He was…dead. I didn't know how long I sat there, but soon the sun's light faded from the sky and I was left in the cold. Grover had left earlier, saying he was going to get help from camp and hadn't come back since. But I didn't care. Percy was dead. The sadness crashed down on me. The guilt. I couldn't shake the thought from my mind that it was my fault. If I had just stayed by him… Gods, holding up the sky? I'd rather do it for eternity than bear this guilt. It was just then my grim thoughts were interrupted by the soft fall of feet and soon I saw a ruffled looking Nico round the corner and run up to me. He looked at Percy and his eyes turned sad. Then he unslung his black blade from his back and thrust it into the ground without so much as a look at me.

"Time to fulfil my destiny" he whispered. "Father!" he shouted "Please answer my summons!"

A huge crack split the bridge and a tremendous rumbling erupted in my eardrums. Darkness seeped up through the fissure in the bridge and a black figure solidified in front of us. Hades.

"NICO!" he rumbled "Why have you summoned me here?!?!" again he focused his look on Nico. Had I offended these guys or something?

"I have a proposition to make father!" Nico shouted back. Seriously, these guys were what an inch apart? Couldn't they just, like speak normally? "Take my soul and return that of Perseus Jackson! He was a noble half-blood, and he has recently saved the entire world! Return his soul to his grieving friends and family and take mine, which will pass through the world unnoticed and un-mourned! I beg of you, return Perseus" My heart was pounding. Would he accept the offer? He had to. He just _had _to return Percy!

"I cannotaccept these terms" he said. My heart sank to my feet. Tears once more sprang to my eyes. "However" continued Hades "If another soul as well as yours my son, is presented to me I will return yuor friend. This soul thoguh must be that of a great, valuable and renowned hero, one who was evaded death one too many times… if you can bring me one such soul I will return your friend" My mind was racing. A hero? A hero who had evaded death? Who? Then a voice boomed from behind me

"I will give my soul for Percy!" it declared. I spun around. Chiron.

"Ah Chiron" Hades said, speaking quietly for the first time since he had appeared "Yes…yes you will do…yes my son I accept your conditions!" Suddenly the bodies of both Nico and Chiron slumped and a small spherical shape coloured black and yellow respectively flew to Hades' hand. Then a sea green sphere flew from his open palm and entered Percy's body. Hades turned to me for the first time. "Enjoy your friend" he said "He is truly one of the noblest heroes to ever pass through my realm" and with that he flickered and disappeared. I turned to Percy and saw his chest heaving. He was alive. He sat up slowly, pushing against the wall for support.

"Hey" he said smiling weakly "What'd I miss?"

**Hey you guessed it, R&R! Also, I'm still not done so keep reading…**


End file.
